Christopher Barnwell
| birth_place = Guyana | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium fast | role = | family = | international = true | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | T20Idebutdate = 21 April | T20Idebutyear = 2011 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = | lastT20Idate = 28 July | lastT20Iyear = 2013 | lastT20Iagainst = Pakistan | club1 = Guyana | year1 = 2008– | club2 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year2 = 2013 | clubnumber1 = 90 | club3 = Guyana Amazon Warriors | year3 = 2013–2016 | club4 = Barbados Tridents | year4 = 2017– | columns = 4 | column1 = T20I | matches1 = 6 | runs1 = 78 | bat avg1 = 19.50 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 34* | deliveries1 = 36 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 51.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/24 | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 45 | runs2 = 1664 | bat avg2 = 23.11 | 100s/50s2 = 1/8 | top score2 = 148 | deliveries2 = 4,127 | wickets2 = 70 | bowl avg2 = 33.58 | fivefor2 = 3 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 6/78 | catches/stumpings2 = 37/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 36 | runs3 = 594 | bat avg3 = 19.16 | 100s/50s3 = 0/3 | top score3 = 66 | deliveries3 = 992 | wickets3 = 24 | bowl avg3 = 36.25 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/31 | catches/stumpings3 = 12/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 86 | runs4 = 1069 | bat avg4 = 18.43 | 100s/50s4 = 0/2 | top score4 = 88 | deliveries4 = 642 | wickets4 = 25 | bowl avg4 = 34.20 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/4 | catches/stumpings4 = 26/– | date = 1 September | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/t20champions2010/content/player/330408.html Cricinfo }} Christopher Dion Barnwell (born 6 January 1987) is a West Indian cricketer who plays first-class and List A cricket for Guyana. A Guyana born all-rounder, Barnwell is better known for his clever bowling, but is also a useful pinch hitter in the limited overs format. Barnwell made his T20I debut for West Indies on 21 April 2011 in the home series against Pakistan. He also played in the one-off T20 match against India on 4 June 2011, in which he scored an unbeaten 34 off just 16 deliveries and also took his maiden T20I wicket. He was also picked for the 2-match T20I series in England in September later that year. Barnwell was picked up by Royal Challengers Bangalore in the player auction for IPL 2013. In the 2017 CPL Draft, he was selected as a 10th round pick by the Barbados Tridents. External links * *Christopher Barnwell - Yahoo! Cricket Profile Category:Living people Category:1987 births Category:Cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers